The present invention relates to a rod holder for holding rod members, such as various kinds of pipes and rods, and particularly relates to a rod holder which can hold rod members having different shapes, such as round pipes and rectangular pipes.
Conventionally, a rod holder made of a synthetic resin has been widely used for holding rod members, such as pipes, and as an example of the rod holder, a rod member disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 1-34962 has been known. Namely, as shown in FIG. 7, this rod holder includes, as one unit, a holding section b at one end thereof for holding a round bar or round pipe a; and a pivotal attachment section e at the other end thereof, which is formed of an axis c and a clamping piece d extending perpendicular to an axial direction away from a distal end of the axis c and having an open side to which an outer periphery of an axis can be inserted. In this case, the holding section b is bent in a C-shape to have an open end, and opposing both ends are inclined outwardly to form introducing pieces f.
As clearly understood from the shape of the holding section b, the rod holder is used for holding the round bar or round pipe a.
Incidentally, as shown in FIG. 8, the rod holder disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 1-34962 is used such that a pair of holders d having the same shape is connected to each other rotatably around the axes c by inserting the clamping piece of one holder into the axis c of the other rod holder, and vice versa.
Also, as a holder for holding a round bar or round pipe, a holder disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,630,917 has been known. FIG. 9 is a drawing explaining this holder, and the holder is formed of a base h; an engaging portion i projecting from one surface of the base h to engage a mounting hole; U-shaped walls j extending vertically from the other surface of the base; and a plurality of elastic disengagement prevention pieces m, n extending obliquely from the U-shaped walls j toward the base and having distal ends which support the rod member inside the U-shaped walls. A plurality of disengagement prevention pieces m, n is disposed to extend from the U-shaped walls j such that the pieces do not interfere with each other when the pieces are deformed toward the base, and a plurality of rod inserting paths having different widths is formed at distal ends of the respective elastic disengagement prevention pieces.
This holder has a plurality of disengagement prevention pieces m, n, and the rod inserting paths defined at the distal ends of the pieces m, n have different widths, respectively, so that even if the rod member has a different outer diameter, the rod member can be held between the U-shaped walls j by one of the disengagement prevention pieces, i.e. the piece m or n.
In this case, as shown in FIG. 10, the holder is structured such that receiving arms k respectively protrude downwardly from lower parts of the side walls. A lower surface of the round bar or pipe is supported by the receiving arms k, and an upper surface of the round bar or pipe is engaged with the disengagement prevention pieces n having a shorter length than the disengagement prevention pieces m, so that the round bar or pipe can be securely held.
However, in the aforementioned rod holders of FIG. 7 through FIG. 10, the rod members held therein are limited to the members having a round section. In case of holding a rod member, such as rectangular pipe or bar having a rectangular section, as show in FIG. 11, it is necessary to use a holder w having a rectangular holding groove v therein. On the other hand, the holder shown in FIG. 11 is not suitable for holding the round pipe or bar.
Therefore, conventionally, it is required to independently or separately prepare a holder for holding a round pipe or bar and a holder for holding a square pipe or bar, to properly use one of the holders according to the rod members held therein.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a rod holder which can securely hold rod members irrespective of the shapes of the rod members, and more particularly, the rod holder which can hold both round pipes or bars and rectangular pipes or bars, so that the rod holder can be used widely.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rod holder as mentioned above, which can be manufactured relatively easily at a low cost.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.